


Melifluo

by Yunmengsibs



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, honestamente no se vaya a creer nadie que esto es La Sirenita pero, mermaid au, mermaid!riku, the little mermaid references, tons of mentions of tenn
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 22:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20317150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunmengsibs/pseuds/Yunmengsibs
Summary: Riku siente algo removerse en el interior de su pecho. Algo primario y poderoso que repta entre la sensación de agobio que le ha atenazado los últimos días, entre la preocupación por su reino y la desesperación por encontrar a su hermano. Es asfixiante en sí mismo, como si le estuviera llenando desde dentro y no dejara espacio para nada más, para nada de lo que élesmás allá del mar, del poder, de la canción.La canción.(O: Cuando Riku sale del mar, su único objetivo era encontrar a su hermano. Nunca se esperó a Izumi Iori.)





	Melifluo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChapiKatsuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChapiKatsuki/gifts).

> <strike>Adivinad quién se ha pensado que el cumpleaños de una de sus mejores amigas era 5 días antes de lo que realmente es.</strike>
> 
> Llevaba queriendo escribir un mermaid!Riku AU desde que vi los dibujos que subió a twitter @QualiaNoEtrange. ¡El cumpleaños de la luz de mi vida sólo me ha dado una excusa para hacerlo!
> 
> _Melifluo: Un sonido excesivamente suave o delicado.___

Así es como empieza:

Tenn canta y el océano se para a escuchar. Su voz moldea las corrientes, calma a los animales, influye en las mareas. Riku afina el oído y permite que su ánimo se alce junto a la canción de su hermano.

En un mundo poblado por hadas, trasgos y sirenas, Tenn es solo un poco más mágico de lo que es normal en uno de los suyos.

Riku lo es un poco menos.

Al contrario que su hermano, Riku es débil desde el inicio. Nadie cree que el segundo heredero vaya a sobrevivir mucho tiempo. _“Cualquier día”_, dicen los susurros insidiosos, _“cualquier día vamos a perderle.”_

Tenn nunca lo cree así, porque no puede permitírselo: Empieza a cantar para Riku en cuanto tiene conciencia de la situación. Y _canta, canta, canta_, como si pudiera moldear el mismo destino sólo con la firmeza de su voluntad y el poder de su voz.

Algunas leyendas dicen que eso es precisamente lo que hace.

Riku es consciente de las miradas cargadas de lástima que se le escapan a sus padres en su dirección siempre que Tenn preside uno de los antiguos rituales, tanto como lo es del modo en el que su propia voz sale carente de cualquier tipo de magia cuando él ha intentado hacerlo.

A Riku no parece importarle especialmente la situación. El niño habla mucho y sonríe aún más, siempre cerca de su hermano. Y la vida que parecía ir a apagarse pronto sigue extendiéndose en una tranquila cotidianeidad, tan brillante como un faro. 

Riku no es especial, pero es feliz.

Hasta el día en el que Tenn desaparece.

### 

_(Riku tiene diez años y se despierta todas las noches llamando a un hermano que ya no está._

_Riku tiene once años, y le pregunta a sus padres con una mirada infinitamente triste en un rostro demasiado cansado por qué nadie parece estar buscando lo suficiente al príncipe desaparecido._

_Riku tiene doce años y decide que va a encontrarle él mismo, si nadie más consigue hacerlo._

_Riku tiene doce años, y sale por primera vez a la superficie.)_

### 

Conoce a Tsumugi cuando le encuentra varado en la arena.

Teniendo en cuenta que mide aproximadamente dos palmos, no resulta un gran alivio verla. De hecho se remueve en el sitio, la arena clavándose de forma incómoda contra sus escamas brillantes, hasta que ella le asegura que no es ninguna vergüenza haber tenido un accidente así. Incapaz de ayudarle, se queda a su lado hasta que la marea vuelve a subir, esforzándose por darle conversación mientras revolotea nerviosamente a su alrededor.

Bajo la tibia luz del sol, Tsumugi habla a Riku de historias con finales fantásticos y sonrisas eternas. Y de humanos. Habla muchísimo de humanos, el tono emocionado y cargado de calidez, como si estuviera personalmente orgullosa.

Tsumugi le cuenta historias sobre un mundo maravilloso, lleno de seres que intentan rozar la felicidad con los dedos con todas sus fuerzas. Habla de voluntades inamovibles y pasión infinita. Aprieta los puños ante sí y los mueve periódicamente, como si buscara dar énfasis a sus palabras, y Riku se encuentra hipnotizado por sus cuentos.

—El poder de las hadas se alimenta de felicidad —dice Tsumugi. — Podríamos sacarla de cualquiera, pero la mayoría de las historias las protagonizan humanos. Es solo que ellos son…especiales.

_(Riku recuerda una conversación en la oscuridad de un antiguo barco naufragado. Tenn haciendo girar un tenedor entre las manos con una expresión casi nostálgica, voz tranquila cuando había dicho “Me pregunto cómo es la vida allí arriba.”)_

Toma una profunda bocanada de aire dolorosamente seco. Siente la desesperación arañar su garganta junto a los restos de la sal, y clava los dedos en la arena húmeda como si eso pudiera ayudarle a anclarse a la realidad. Tsumugi sigue hablando, aparentemente demasiado distraída con su propia historia como para ser consciente de la súbita turbación de Riku.

—¡El niño era realmente un encanto! Si alguien le hubiera dado la oportunidad, entonces hubiera dejado de ser madera mucho antes…Uh. Riku-san, ¿te encuentras bien?

Él se obliga a formar una sonrisa en lo que resulta un intento vano de tranquilizarla. Tsumugi vuela un poco más cerca de su rostro, la mirada intensa y focalizada. Parece estar esperando a que Riku hable. Cuando lo hace, su voz suena temblorosa.

—¿Has oído alguna vez hablar de la familia Nanase?

### 

Tsumugi chilla un agudo _“¿EEEEH?”_ cuando se entera de que Riku es el hermano del heredero desaparecido. Hace al menos veinte reverencias cargadas de disculpas, prometiéndole que no sabía quién era antes de referirse a él de manera tan informal.

Riku le asegura que no hay ningún problema. Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que sonríe de verdad.

Una vez le ha contado su historia, Tsumugi le promete hacer todo lo posible por ayudarle a encontrar a Tenn. Él es consciente, a un nivel racional y objetivo, de que la carga nunca ha sido solo suya –de que la comparte con el mismo océano, con todos sus habitantes, con unos padres de mirada triste y un reino cargado de añoranza– pero de algún modo, la sonrisa llena de optimismo de Tsumugi parece levantar una pesada losa de sus hombros.

—Una vez cada dos semanas —dice ella, con un asentimiento férreo. — ¡Te traeré un informe!

De algún modo, él se siente un poco menos solo.

### 

No es que Riku se obsesione con los humanos.

No lo es, para nada, pero sí que empieza a prestarles una atención que antes no les otorgaba. Observa los navíos cuando pasan, cuidándose de no ser visto, y a veces se apoya contra el casco para escuchar las conversaciones sobre él. Pasa la mano por los percebes, pasajeros inconscientes de la embarcación, y se pregunta en silencio hasta dónde les llevará su viaje.

Las voces de los humanos, en comparación a las de los suyos, son bruscas y toscas. Pero todo lo que fabrican resulta fascinante para Riku. Aprovecha todo aquello que se cae, que tiran, lo los restos de naufragios. Tsumugi también le lleva objetos de sus viajes en ocasiones, especialmente una vez aprende a utilizar magia básica de transformación y se vuelve capaz de adoptar un tamaño humano: vuelve con libros, con cuadros, con mapas o cajas de música. Todo ello lo investigan juntos, hombro con hombro mientras hablan con tonos cargados de una emoción malamente contenida.

Riku guarda cada regalo con celo. Encuentra una gruta por la que se puede pasar a duras penas sin sumergirse mientras la marea está baja, y esta desemboca en una gigantesca cueva de paredes humedecidas y largas estalactitas. Deja allí todos aquellos tesoros que no pueden sobrevivir bajo el agua. Recopila los pocos objetos del mundo humano que Tenn había encontrado, cuando aún eran jóvenes e incluso un tenedor resultaba un fascinante misterio, y también los une a su pequeña colección.

No está obsesionado, pero le parece que son capaces de hacer maravillas. 

No está obsesionado, pero a lo largo de los años salva a más de un bañista imprudente o náufrago perdido. 

No está obsesionado, pero desearía _(en el agobiante silencio de un hogar ahora demasiado vacío)_ poder experimentar lo que es vivir como ellos durante un día. Se avergüenza rápidamente de sus propios pensamientos, siempre que estos se pasean por su mente, y los lanza a lo más profundo de su cabeza.

Siguen volviendo a la superficie, de todos modos, una y otra vez.

### 

Ha visto a Tsumugi más de ciento veinte veces cuando empieza a sentir las señales de que algo va mal.

No es capaz de especificar exactamente el qué, pero de algún modo lo sabe: está en los escalofríos que recorren su cuerpo ocasionalmente sin aviso, en la manera en la que todo el océano parece más callado de lo normal, la forma en la que las tortugas desvían sus caminos de migración habituales.

Le pregunta a sus padres sobre ello, y ambos insisten en que deben ser imaginaciones suyas con tanto ahínco que suena sospechoso. Sin embargo, teniendo en cuenta que la familia real del Atlántico acaba de llegar para llevar a cabo el ritual del cambio de estación (que Riku no puede hacer), prefiere no presionarles.

No duda de que tiene razón, sin embargo. Hay algo extraño cambiando la calma habitual del océano, lento pero inexorable, y la idea le revuelve el estómago.

Han pasado años desde que Tenn desapareció, y la mayoría parece haberle dado por perdido. Riku es el único que se mantiene incansable en su búsqueda, y las miradas de lástima que ya recibía antes se han intensificado con el paso de las estaciones. Todos parecen creer que se aferra a un espejismo. Él mismo se lo plantea, en ocasiones.

La pérdida de Tenn ha sido todo un golpe para el grupo: era el miembro de la familia real con más magia, y su ausencia ha obligado a los reyes a pedir ayuda a las familias reales de otras zonas para llevar a cabo rituales y tradiciones. Habitualmente la responsabilidad terminaba recayendo sobre el heredero del Atlántico, de sonrisa fácil y mirada amable, pero este año él también se ha desvanecido del fondo oceánico.

Las malas lenguas dicen que alguien está intentando deshacerse de toda la magia de los suyos. Las peores aseguran que ha huido con un brujo oscuro.

_(Riku cree que la segunda posibilidad, la de escaparse de responsabilidades y cargas llevado solo por el amor, es mucho más benevolente que la primera. También deshonrosa para sus padres, lo cual le lleva a mantener la boca cerrada en público. Lo habla con Tsumugi, sin embargo, y ella parece compartir la misma idea.)_

El caso es que comprende, hasta cierto punto, que la extraña sensación aposentada en la boca de su estómago podría tener que ver con la tensión que irradian todos los presentes tras la desaparición de un segundo príncipe. Pero está seguro de que va más allá. Sus propias escamas parecen demasiado pequeñas para su cuerpo, y las corrientes que cruzan sus caminos habituales están ganando una fuerza inusual.

Esa noche, Riku se escabulle a duras penas de la fiesta de bienvenida. La ansiedad aprieta contra su caja torácica y vuelve más difícil respirar. Se encuentra a sí mismo moviéndose hacia la superficie, con la única idea en la cabeza de dejar en el fondo del océano la pegajosa sensación de malestar.

Contar estrellas ayuda, a veces. Empieza a hacerlo en cuanto las puede distinguir, aún bajo el agua. Es monótono pero mantiene su cabeza centrada en algo que no sean sus responsabilidades o Tenn. _“Una, dos, tres, cuatro.”_ Tiene un récord de quinientas setenta y ocho _“cinco, seis, siete.”_

Emerge entre las olas con un chapoteo apenas audible contra el fuerte viento de la noche y el sonido de la lluvia golpeando contra el agua. Riku se permite flotar durante unos interminables momentos, la cabeza aún en las estrellas y el cuerpo en el océano (_“Ocho, nueve, diez.”_) Está bastante seguro de que se avecina una tormenta. (_“Once, doce, trece.”_)

No sabe cuánto tiempo pasa antes de que le alcancen los ruidos del barco. Se ha quedado quieto, los brazos extendidos de forma perpendicular a su cuerpo mientras se deja balancear por las olas, así que lo primero que siente es cómo el navío corta contra el agua.

Riku se mueve rápidamente, apresurándose para sumergirse. En los últimos años han corrido historias y rumores de sirenas que se quedan enganchadas en las redes de las embarcaciones pesqueras solo para no volver a aparecer jamás. Riku está seguro de que son rumores, pero eso no impide que el corazón le aletee en el pecho ante la idea de ser descubierto.

Lleva mucho tiempo cuidándose cada vez más en sus pequeñas incursiones de escucha, asegurándose de acercarse lentamente hasta el casco de madera, cerciorándose de que nadie está prestando atención al agua antes de asomar lentamente la cabeza. Durante los primeros segundos de pánico, se mantiene tan quieto como una estatua bajo la superficie, tratando de asegurarse a sí mismo de que es imposible que le hayan visto en la oscuridad de la noche.

Vacila. Se plantea seguir hacia abajo, sumergirse hasta las profundidades y volver con su familia, pero la idea le provoca cierta incomodidad en la boca del estómago. Miradas demasiado serias, posturas demasiado tensas, preparaciones para un ritual que él no puede realizar porque es un fracaso, el fantasma de Tenn apoyando sus pesadas manos sobre sus hombros.

Muy lentamente, Riku se acerca al barco. Aún más despacio, asoma la cabeza desde las olas.

—Las últimas cartas de Lama no son preocupantes —está diciendo una voz. Riku apenas alcanza a escucharla por encima del viento y las olas chocando contra el casco. Él mismo aferra los dedos a los percebes para impedir que el agua le arrastre lejos. — Pero si no arreglamos los problemas con la ruta comercial podríamos llegar a tener problemas.

—Creo que le estáis dando demasiada importancia. Si vuestros padres no han podido solucionar nada, no sé qué sentido tiene que os reunáis los príncipes.

—Mi madrastra no es la persona más razonable. —vuelve a hablar el primero. Riku no está acostumbrado a escuchar a humanos cuyas voces no suenen semejantes a cristales rotos en sus oídos, y se encuentra a sí mismo haciendo fuerza con los brazos para alzarse un poco más sobre el cada vez más alto oleaje. — Cuando el príncipe de Lama y yo volvamos a reunirnos estoy seguro de que él ya habrá sopesado mi propuesta. No puede negarse, a estas alturas.

Hay una pausa. Sonidos de velas recogiéndose y un par de órdenes gritadas sobre el sonido de truenos. Riku empieza a sentir los músculos cansados, pero si se suelta teme que las olas le lancen violentamente contra la madera de nuevo. 

—No es que diga lo contrario. Sus propuestas son siempre las más lógicas, pero no estoy seguro de que el acuerdo vaya a convencer al príncipe. —el hombre grita a alguien que _“mueva el culo y ate bien ese cabo, pedazo de merluzo”_ antes de volver a un tono cargado de respeto. — Ni a él ni a ese consejero suyo. El del pelo rosa, ya sabe. Parecía que iba a apuñalarle solo con la mirada. ¿Cómo decía que se llamaba?

Un relámpago ilumina el cielo, y Riku se encuentra con que cada vez le cuesta más respirar. O quizá él mismo está evitándolo, como si cualquier sonido fuera a cortar la conversación sobre su cabeza y delatar su posición.

—Deberías asegurar mejor ese cabo. —dice la voz musical, justo al mismo tiempo en el que el otro se contesta a sí mismo:

—Tenn.

Hay un eterno segundo de calma mientras su cabeza procesa el nombre. Un nuevo trueno parece retumbar en el cielo.

Riku grita.

No es muy consciente de lo que ha hecho hasta que es demasiado tarde. Justo al mismo tiempo en el que su voz se alza, peleando contra el viento y el mar, una ola choca contra la embarcación. Siente toda la fuerza abandonar sus brazos de golpe, y la fuerza del océano le arrastra con una furia inesperada, como si estuviera enfadado.

Riku vuelve a emerger con un jadeo casi desesperado, y pestañea repetidas veces contra la lluvia que golpea inclemente contra su cuerpo. Sus ojos, acostumbrados a las oscuridades del fondo marino, no tardan en volver a localizar el barco. La conmoción después de su grito parece obvia: los marineros se amontonan contra el estribor, y las pocas linternas que han llevado crean sombras sobre sus rostros asustados. Puede escucharles gritar, retazos de palabras que alcanzan sus oídos contra la furia de los elementos: _Un cabo_, dicen. _Lanzad un cabo._

Creen que se ha caído. Riku quiere gritarles que se centren en prepararse contra la tormenta, porque está claro que solo va a empeorar, pero no es capaz de encontrar las palabras al fondo de su garganta. Todo lo que retumba contra las paredes de su cabeza es el nombre que ha pronunciado el marinero, una letanía tan fuerte como un tambor: _TennTennTennTennTennTennTenn._

Riku pelea por mantenerse a flote, sin perder de vista el barco. Hace caso omiso a todas las alarmas mentales que le recuerdan lo mala idea que es interactuar con humanos y nada con toda la fuerza que le permiten brazos y aleta hacia el navío. Los relámpagos iluminan la escena en fogonazos de luz que desaparecen tan rápido como llegan, y entre ellos Riku alcanza a discernir los rasgos de algunos de los marineros.

Es entonces cuando sus ojos se cruzan con los de Izumi Iori, y todo el cuerpo de Riku parece congelarse.

Durante un instante, un único segundo, la tormenta deja de importar, el nombre de su hermano se convierte en un susurro constante al fondo de su cabeza. Rojo se cruza con gris, y la respiración de Riku se queda atascada en su garganta. 

Ni siquiera es capaz de fijarse en el resto de su rostro, sus rasgos suaves borrosos y sin importancia para una mirada que queda únicamente focalizada en sus ojos. Aún con la distancia y la fuerte lluvia que golpea contra su cuerpo, Riku es capaz de discernir perfectamente el color –_gris, como los rayos de la luna brillando sobre la superficie oscura del mar, como el metal antes de ser mordido por el agua y la sal_–. El chico mantiene la mirada posada sobre él, y se aparta los mechones empapados del rostro con urgencia. No deja de observarle aún cuando uno de sus compañeros pone una mano sobre su hombro.

Riku siente algo removerse en el interior de su pecho. Algo primario y poderoso que repta entre la sensación de agobio que le ha atenazado los últimos días, entre la preocupación por su reino y la desesperación por encontrar a su hermano. Es asfixiante en sí mismo, como si le estuviera llenando desde dentro y no dejara espacio para nada más, para nada de lo que él _es_ más allá del mar, del poder, de la canción.

La canción.

Riku casi siente la escena como algo ajeno a sí mismo. No cree que sea su brazo el que se alza lentamente sobre el agua, una mano extendida en una invitación (petición, _orden_) silenciosa, ni sabe cuándo ha decidido abrir la boca o qué palabras están formando sus labios. Pero siente las notas que escapan de su garganta a un nivel profundo e insoldable: todo su cuerpo parece vibrar tanto como lo hace el agua que le rodea. La tormenta golpea contra el barco con aún más fuerza, haciendo que un buen número de marineros pierdan el equilibrio, pero el chico desconocido aferra las manos a una soga que cae a su lado y mantiene los ojos puestos sobre la figura de Riku. 

Siente sus branquias moverse a ambos lados de su cuello, un callado recordatorio de que no está bajo el agua, de que no puede mantenerse cantando sin respirar eternamente. Sus pulmones se quejan por la falta de oxígeno y parecen cerca de reventar contra su pecho. Riku alza un poco más el tono, aún inmerso en la sensación de poder bruto que recorre cada fibra de su cuerpo.

La situación no dura más de unos pocos segundos. El desconocido utiliza el cabo al que se sujetaba como apoyo para impulsarse sobre la baranda del barco, y durante un parpadeo permanece ahí: el viento y la lluvia azotan contra su pelo y ropa, mueven su capa azul como un estandarte. Su piel parece sorprendentemente pálida a la luz intermitente de los relámpagos.

Sus marineros intentan pararle, pero no son lo suficientemente rápidos ni estaban preparados para reaccionar.

El chico salta, y el océano inclemente se traga su cuerpo.

La canción de Riku para, pero no lo hace la ola de poder que ha barrido con toda su conciencia. Siente una oscura satisfacción desperezarse en el fondo de su pecho cuando la cabeza oscura del desconocido emerge entre las olas con una bocanada de aire y gira, consternada, en un intento de encontrarle. 

Riku vuelve a alzar la mano, esperando a que él se acerque lo suficiente para tomarla. Los gritos de los marineros, las explosiones de los truenos y el estruendo de las olas chocando contra la madera quedan ahogados en sus oídos en comparación a la respiración forzada del chico, quien pelea contra el oleaje y la tormenta en un intento de alcanzarle que roza lo desesperado.

Riku siente la mano de él cerrarse contra la suya, y tira de ella para acercarle todo lo posible contra sí. Los ojos grises del contrario están desenfocados, pero se mantienen en su rostro mientras pasa un brazo alrededor de su cuello para aferrarse a su cuerpo. Siente sus dedos extenderse contra su mejilla, su piel áspera mientras la arrastra contra su cuello, branquias, hombros. Así de cerca es capaz de sentir la respiración acelerada del chico, cálida contra sus mejillas empapadas. Riku abre la boca, y sabe a un nivel primitivo que es para continuar su canción.

La boca del contrario choca contra la suya antes de que pueda emitir el primer sonido.

No es suave o cuidadoso. El beso parece más desesperado que cualquier otra cosa, como si solo pudiera respirar contra su boca. No tiene nada del cariño al que Riku está acostumbrado cuando los labios de su madre encuentran su frente o sus manos, igual que el agarre férreo contra su cuerpo no se parece a los cálidos abrazos de Tsumugi. No puede respirar, pero no importa, porque de algún modo es perfecto y todo lo que quería y su boca es cálida contra la suya y Riku _sabesabesabe_ que esto era lo que la sensación dentro de él estaba buscando.

El chico jadea contra sus labios justo antes de que Riku enlace la cola alrededor de sus piernas, escamas contra tela empapada, y le arrastre hacia el fondo del océano. Él se lo permite, un brazo aún a su alrededor y la mano contraria apoyada contra su mandíbula con la misma reverencia que uno utilizaría para decir una oración. El agua les rodea, se los traga, todo lo que puede pensar es en llevarle más abajo, mucho más abajo, allí donde podrá mantenerle seguro y a su lado, donde pertenece. Riku presiona con más fuerza contra él, bebiendo de su calidez, de lo suave de su piel contra sus manos, del oxígeno de sus pulmones, de-

_Oxígeno._

La idea rompe contra Riku como las olas de la tempestad contra las piedras, y parece sacarle del trance de golpe. Todo el poder que le recorría se esfuma, porque es rápidamente sustituido por un terror crudo y certero. 

Riku se aleja de golpe del chico, sus agallas moviéndose rápidamente mientras trata de recuperar el control sobre su propia mente. El desconocido intenta acercarse a su boca de nuevo, pero todo lo que le quedaba de aire escapa entre sus labios en forma de burbujas. 

Riku permite que el pánico tome el control de sus acciones: aferra la cintura de él y lucha por moverse hacia arriba en nerviosas coletadas. Siente los brazos a su alrededor perder toda la fuerza de su agarre, y barre con él una ola de culpabilidad que le deja aún más desorientado.

Rompen la superficie del agua de forma afilada, y Riku es incapaz de respirar hasta que escucha las toses confusas contra su oído. Pese a ello, el cuerpo del chico permanece inerte entre sus brazos, y las lágrimas escuecen contra sus ojos ante el recordatorio de que esto es únicamente su culpa. No lo entiende ni tiene una explicación racional para lo que ha ocurrido, pero _sabe_ lo que ha hecho. Lo que una parte de sí mismo buscaba.

Riku intenta encontrar su barco con la mirada, pero se demuestra imposible entre la densa lluvia y la agobiante oscuridad que les envuelve. Cierra los ojos y se obliga a sí mismo a respirar una, dos, tres veces. Tras la desaparición del exacerbado poder de antes, su cuerpo parece haber perdido toda su fuerza. Tiene dificultades para mantenerse él mismo a flote, pero se asegura de mantener contra sí al otro chico. Tiene que sacarle de esta. Da igual cómo.

Riku mira a su alrededor, tratando de discernir dónde está la costa. Cuando empieza a nadar lo hace más guiado por sus instintos que por un conocimiento claro, pero tendrá que ser suficiente. La lluvia y el viento golpean inclementes contra su rostro, y el oleaje mete las cabezas de ambos bajo el agua en más de una ocasión. Riku no puede respirar, y ya no sabe si tiene que ver con la debilidad natural de su cuerpo o con el ramalazo de ansiedad que golpea su pecho cada vez que él vuelve a toser.

—Por favor—dice. Su voz suena tan rota como se siente— Por favor, para. Por favor.

No sabe si está hablándole a él o al océano enfurecido que les rodea, pero ninguno de los dos le responde.

Si en algún punto Riku llama a su hermano, como un niño perdido asustado de la oscuridad, no hay nadie para decirlo.

### 

—¡Nanase-san! ¡Nanase-san! ¡Riku Nanase-san!

Riku abre los ojos entre insistentes parpadeos. Siente como si tuviera arena bajo los párpados, y cuando intenta moverse se queja cada músculo de su cuerpo. La voz de Tsumugi contra sus oídos roza lo desesperado, y está seguro de que las cálidas manos apoyadas contra su brazo le pertenecen a ella.

Lentamente, la mente de Riku va escapando de la densa bruma que parece rodearla. Trata de hacer un rápido análisis de su situación: Tsumugi está a su lado, efectivamente, con tono urgente y palabras preocupadas. Él mismo está tirado en el suelo de la costa, y debe haber permanecido aquí durante mucho tiempo: siente la parte superior de su cuerpo dolorosamente seca, y el agua que roza contra la zona inferior de su cola es un pobre consuelo que palidece contra la arena que le araña.

Sin embargo, no es la playa lo que siente bajo la parte superior de su cuerpo. Riku rueda sobre sí mismo, alejándose de la forma inerte del chico desconocido con un sonido de dolor. Si intenta hacer memoria, es capaz de captar retazos de los últimos momentos de la noche anterior: Sabe que llegó un punto en el que seguía a flote gracias al sentimiento de desesperación que recorría sus venas y se extendía más a cada latido de corazón. Sabe que alcanzó la playa, y le llenó un alivio capaz de hacerle llorar. Sabe que dejó caer parte de su cuerpo sobre el chico, como si aún pudiera protegerle de algo en ese estado.

Como si tuviera derecho a hacerlo, después de casi ahogarle.

—¡Nanase-san! —exclama Tsumugi. Riku siente la magia emanar de ella en lentas olas de calidez que resultan un consuelo para sus cansados músculos. Ella ha tomado su forma humana, y cuando se inclina sobre él sus rasgos están cargados de ansiedad. —¿¡Qué ha pasado!? ¿¡Estás bien!? ¡Necesitas volver al agua! 

Riku se incorpora lentamente sobre los codos. Las escamas de su cuerpo chillan a cada movimiento, demasiado secas como para aguantarlos. Riku deja la mirada posada sobre una zona en la que se le ha arrancado una, la sangre seca oscureciendo el rojo natural de su cola.

Se pregunta, con calma, si habrá sido una gaviota intentando comérselo.

Y luego no se pregunta nada en absoluto, porque golpea su cabeza el pensamiento que lleva intentando esquivar desde la noche anterior, cuando se perdió a sí mismo y luego tuvo que priorizar la vida del desconocido al que casi consiguió matar.

_Tenn-nii._

—Tenn-nii. —suelta en voz alta. Su tono suena ronco, y cada sílaba parece rasgar su garganta como si hubiera estado masticando conchas.

—¿¡Qué!? —dice Tsumugi, que a estas alturas ha metido las manos bajo sus axilas y está intentando arrastrarle hacia el agua a pulso.

—¡Tenn-nii! —repite Riku, no sin cierta frustración, Deja caer la cabeza hacia atrás para poder mirarla a la cara, su expresión cargada de aplomo. No necesita pensar para tomar la decisión. — Tsumugi, necesito que me des unas piernas.

**Author's Note:**

> Iba a aprovechar este espacio para escribir un mensaje tope cursi y bonito, pero si no lo hago tengo una excusa para obligarme a subir el próximo capítulo antes de que pasen 5 días--
> 
> Fingid que las sirenas hablan con honoríficos japoneses, porque la idea de que los personajes de i7 no los utilicen se me hace de algún modo rarísima. Lo siento. Who's Tenn, I only know Tenn-nii.
> 
> Sobre las sirenas: ¿Tienen agallas /y/ pulmones? ¡Sí! ¡Porque no tengo ni idea de biología, pero a estas alturas así se queda! Y ya que estaba haciendo lo que me daba la gana, decidí que sus ojos son capaces de adaptarse a la luz (por eso de que a más de 1000 metros no llega la luz del sol, y tal.)


End file.
